Season 3: the next generation
by SibunAmber
Summary: using oc's from different people. chapter one already up, slowly working on chapter two.
1. Skeleton

Hey yall! Its me again! For my story about what they could do for season 3(well, they confirmed somethings but what they could do in the future), I have some characters but if im going to write this im going to need some other ocs. I have a skeleton for those of you who may want to submit one. I need at least 2 amfie children, 3 peddie children, 2 jara children, and lastly 4 moy children. I need at least one of the amfie to be a boy, one of the peddie to be a girl, one jara boy, and atleast 2 girls for moy( for certain reasons). If you want to sumbit a non-amfie/peddie/jara/moy child im fine with it! I need to have about 18 kids and I have 5 of them so far! Here is a blank skeleton for the oc and a skeleton for the ones I have so far-

Blank SibunAmber oc skeleton-

Name-

Nickname-

Parents-

Siblings-

Romantic intrest(and status)-

Family history-

Favorite color-

Favorite food-

Favorite animal-

Favorite band-

Favorite type of music-

Favorite song-

Favorite subject-

Favorite book-

Favorite tv show-

Favorite movie-

Like/dislikes school?-

Least favorite color-

Least favorite food-

Least favorite animal-

Least favorite band-

Least favorite type of music-

Least favorite song-

Least favorite subject-

Least favorite book-

Least favorite tv show-

Least favorite movie-

Personality-

Most like-

Best friend-

Enemy-

History-

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)-

Birthday-

Play any instruments?-

Accent-

Height-

Weight-

Hair-

Eyes-

Face-

Skin tone-

Overall appearance-

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)-

Sports?-

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)-

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)-

Role model-

Other information pertaining to character-

Long I know, but it's all necessary and it will be very easy to picture the character.

Here's mine!

Name- Madison Sarah Rutter

Nickname- Madi

Parents- Nina and Fabian Rutter

Siblings-none

Romantic intrest(and status)- none(for now ;)

Family history-her mom has had 2 miscarriages

Favorite color- purple

Favorite food-pizza

Favorite animal-zebra

Favorite band- Taylor Swift

Favorite type of music- country

Favorite song- "Breathe" by taylor swift featuring Colbie Calete

Favorite subject-History

Favorite book-Harry Potter

Favorite tv show-Glee

Favorite movie-Harry Potter, Deathly Hallows

Like/dislikes school?-likes

Least favorite color-orange

Least favorite food-beans

Least favorite animal-lion

Least favorite band-Justin Bieber

Least favorite type of music-classical

Least favorite song-"Baby" by justin bieber

Least favorite subject-science

Least favorite book-Gone by Micheal Grant

Least favorite tv show-Spongebob

Least favorite movie-Justin Bieber Never Say Never(she only saw it because macey is obssed and dragged her along

Personality-very much like her mom, but a big nerd like her dad. She is slightly girly, but not quite as girly as amber .Loves to read all the time and gets yelled at a lot for being up until 2 reading. Loves to shop with macey and amber.

Most like-Nina

Best friend-Macey Lewis

Enemy-none

History-has lived in England her whole life ,right next door to her best friend Macey. They live kind of in the country on a large ranch. All of the Anubis kids live there pretty much.

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)-12

Birthday-December 12, 2016

Play any instruments?-guitar

Accent-British but can do an American because of her mom

Height-5'4

Weight-100

Hair-Light brown with darker highlights, down to her shoulder blades, wavy

Eyes-light brown with green and blue flecks in them

Face-pretty, long eyelashes, oval shaped, medium sized pink lips

Skin tone-tan

Overall appearance-athletic

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)-country girl

Sports?-dance

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- nerd girl

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)- American/proper

Role model- Jennifer Lawrence(Katniss, for those of you who don't know)

Other information pertaining to character-likes to shop and read

Name-Macey Victoria Lewis

Nickname-none

Parents-Amber and Alfie Lewis

Siblings-other lewises

Romantic intrest(and status)-jara boy (dating)

Family history-loves her siblings and mom, shops with her mom alot

Favorite color-pink

Favorite food-strawberries

Favorite animal-zebra

Favorite band-Justin Bieber

Favorite type of music-pop

Favorite song-"Never Say Never" Justin Bieber

Favorite subject-drama

Favorite book-Twilight by Stephanie Meyer

Favorite tv show-Glee

Favorite movie-"Hunger Games" (she's a sucker for the whole star crossed lovers thing)

Like/dislikes school?-is okay with it

Least favorite color-orange

Least favorite food-burritos

Least favorite animal-spiders

Least favorite band-Beethoven

Least favorite type of music-Classical

Least favorite song-anything classical

Least favorite subject-french

Least favorite book-Glee the books (she thinks they are horrible incomparisson to the show)

Least favorite tv show-"NCIS"

Least favorite movie-"How to Rock" on nick

Personality-a lot like her mom but slightly toned down, still loves to shop with her mom,madi and sometimes nina(when they drag her along). Loves couples and romance.

Most like-Amber

Best friend-Madi Rutter

Enemy-none

History-Lives next door to madi, does everything with her

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)-12

Birthday-December 13,2016

Play any instruments?-sings

Accent-British

Height-5'5

Weight-100

Hair-long slightly draker than platinum blonde, straight when brushed,curly when left alone, and wavy when braided

Eyes-deep blue

Face-oval shaped, pretty, obsessed with makeup, long eyelashes, medium pink lips

Skin tone-tan

Overall appearance-hirly, athletic

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)-California girl

Sports?- horse riding

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- girly girl

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)-text talk/proper

Role model-Victoria Beckham

Other information pertaining to character-overall like amber but slightly toned down


	2. Author's Note

Results!

I am going to post early! I have chosen the character already! I got such a great response and I had a lot of fun choosing! I am grateful for all of your entries but in the end I did have to chose. If I didn't pick your character I might incorporate it later! I am still taking entries for younger (1-4 and 8 year olds) and amfie children! Thank you so much for all of your support!

Peddie-

Name: Juliana Noelle Sweet

Julie

Parents- Patricia and Eddie

Siblings other kids

Romantic Interet- Nathan Tribial son of Moy Dating

Family History: second oldest of her family

Favorite Color- Blue

Favorite Food - Spaghetti

Favorite Animal- Wolf

Favorite Band- Big Time Rush

Favorite type of Music- Pop

Favorite Song Thanks for the memories

Favorite Subject- Math

Favorite Book- The Hunger Games

Favorite tv show- ICarly

Favorite Movie- The diary of a wimpy kid

Likes school

Least Fav color-Pink

Least Fav food- fish

least fav band- no band

least fav animal- spider

least fav music- country

least fav song- Amigos Para Siempe

Least fav subject- Reading

Least fav book- war and peace

least fav tv show- Fairly Odd Parents

least fav movie- Spy kids 4

Personality: She is friendly and nice enough for you not to get on her nerves or she hurts you if you annoy her

Most Like- Patricia

Best Friend- Jara Kid and Amfie Kid

Enemy- None

History- She grew up in England but has her father's accent

and goes to the same school with her two best friend

Age-11

Play any instruments- Guitar,Bass,Drums,and Violin

March 18 2001

Accent-American

Height 5'1

Weight 90 pounds

Hair Brown and with blue highlights

Eyes Brown

Face- right size eye lashes and normal features

Skin Tone-Tan

Overall Appearance-Rebel

Sterotypical look- City girl

Speech Type-Proper

Role Model- Victoria Justice

Other Information: Lives in city and felt ignore by her dad so she doesn't do anything except rebel against him

All credit goes to Reviewer S

Name- Thalia Alys Sweet

Nickname- Tally

Parents- Patricia and Eddie

Siblings- two older brothers

Romantic intrest(and status)- Boyfriend named Brett

Family history- Her parents are Eddie and Patricia Sweet. Dad's own's popular restuarants. Mom's an artist. Has a brother Eddie Jr. in collage at NYU another brother Peyton two years older than her. Has a niece from her oldest brother named AJ well Alie Jenna but they call her AJ.

Favorite color-Neon anything espically blue

Favorite food- California burger

Favorite animal-Zebra

Favorite band-Faber drive or The wanted

Favorite type of music-Pop/Rock/Alternative

Favorite song-What makes us girls by: Lana Del Rey

Favorite subject-Art

Favorite book-Bad girls don't die

Favorite tv show-Love in the wild (a reality tv show)

Favorite movie-Hunger games

Like/dislikes school?- dislikes. your lucky if she even shows up

Least favorite color-brown it reminds her of **

Least favorite food-Apple

Least favorite animal-Donkey

Least favorite band-Jonas brothers

Least favorite type of music-country

Least favorite song-Friday

Least favorite subject- Math

Least favorite book-Umbrella summer

Least favorite tv show-Adventure time

Least favorite movie- Cloudy with a chance of meatballs (OMG WORST MOVIE EVA)

Personality- Hard shell she's the youngest in her family. She is nice underneath all of her hardness

Most like-Patricia and Amber

Best friend-Someone like Nina

Enemy-Someone like Joy

History-Her life has been ok. Nothing exciting. Lived in California her whole life.

Age(15,16,17)-15 prepareing for her super sweet sixteen

Birthday-March 3

Play any instruments?-Drums

Accent-American

Height-5'6

Weight-112 pounds

Hair-Blonde and sometimes puts in purple extensions

Eyes-green

Face-very pretty she resembles her mom alot.

Skin tone-very tan

Overall appearance- very slender body but she has curves in the right places.

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)-California girl/Beach babe and goth

Sports?-Volleyball

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)-Goth

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)-American with a few british terms

Role model-Kelly Osborne

Other information pertaining to character-Dresses like this

/cgi/set?id=48231081

/punk_princess/set?id=48230745

All credit goes to fashionablyobssessed

Name- Zoey Marissa Sweet  
Nickname- Zoey, Zozos, Deschanel (because she sort of looks like her),  
Parents- Patricia Williamson, Eddie Sweet  
Siblings- Her brother  
Romantic interest(and status)- One of the Moy children, currently just crush, very flirty with each other, everyone but him sees it  
Family history- Her parents met at the same school, they aren't currently married because they're scared that marriage will weigh them down. Zoey thinks its stupid  
Favorite color- Orange and Persimmon  
Favorite food- Her favorite food is anything sweet. She has an immense sweet tooth and had to have a few fillings for cavities  
Favorite animal- The butterfly, she has a fascination with them  
Favorite band- Her favorite band is Lady Danville because they have nice songs  
Favorite type of music- Indie, only listens to it  
Favorite song- David by Lady Danville closely followed by New Soul by Yael Naim  
Favorite subject- Her favorite subject is history especially when it focuses on the greeks and the romans, and also english  
Favorite book- her favorite book is Goose Girl by Shannon Hale  
Favorite tv show- Her favorite TV show is Avatar, the Legend of Aang  
Favorite movie- Her favorite movie is Spirited Away  
Like/dislikes school?- She doesn't really like school and spends a lot of class time daydreaming and embarrasses herself when she hasn't paid attention  
Least favorite color- Her least favorite color is brown because its icky  
Least favorite food- Her least favorite food is peas and brussel sprouts  
Least favorite animal- Her least favorite animal is the cow, her father forced her to go to a ranch in America and she hated it because everything smelled  
Least favorite band- Her least favorite band is Fall Out Boy  
Least favorite type of music- Her least favorite type of music is loud rock because she has sensitive ears  
Least favorite song- Her least favorite song is any song that has major swearing in it  
Least favorite subject- Her least favorite subject is science  
Least favorite book- Her least favorite book is Jinx by Meg Cabot  
Least favorite tv show- Her least favorite TV show is Terra Nova  
Least favorite movie- Her least favorite movie is Jurassic Park  
Personality- She is very much the bubbly, carefree, giggly girl you know. She is stubborn in her beliefs and this leads her to be very narrow minded. She loves drama and history and gets really good grades in these subjects but hates anything to do with science and/or math. She can be too sickly sweet sometimes and that can be abrasive to some different people. She uses her sweetness to get her own way with anything she does and gets huffy when things don't go her own way, but usually gets over this anger quickly. She likes being the center of attention and having all the spot light. She is a natural flirt but can't help it, the guys don't mind but the girls get a bit angry whenever she does this. She sometimes comes off as a bit of a ditz and a bit confused  
Most like- She is most like Amber, very bubbly, but is sort of like Joy and Alfie as well  
Best friend- Her best friend is her crush, the Moy kid  
Enemy- She does not have any enemy but does not like Sophie because she is loud and demands attention, which sort of rivals her, and takes the attention off of her.  
History- She lived in America with her parents but they moved back recently when Eddie got a good job offer, and because Patricia's mum was sick  
Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)- 13  
Birthday- November 2nd, 1998  
Play any instruments?- She plays a bit of the flute for school band but doesn't really like it  
Accent- English/American (watch phil Collins. She sounds the like the female, young version of him)  
Height- 5'3  
Weight- 100 lbs  
Hair- Relatively long hair, bangs, curls at the end, thin, and really dark brown (refer to Zooey Deschanel)  
Eyes- Green, puppy dog eyes which she uses to charm the males  
Face- refer to Zooey deschanel, freckles along her nose, very pretty for her age, does not deny this fact, but tries to act flattered whenever someone tells her she is  
Skin tone- She is very fair with a lot of freckles  
Overall appearance- She is very much the cute girl. Usually she wears sundresses with capped sleeves with a belt around her mid, with flats and a small cardigan. She will never usually wear pants and almost always wears a dress.  
Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- the cute and attractive girl that all the guys like  
Sports?- Really competitive and likes to play, although is not always too good at sports, but is really good with team spirit  
Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- She has the personality of the popular girl but also acts like the shy girl  
Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)- Text talk, English/American, very simple language,  
Role model- N/A  
Other information pertaining to character-  
She is allergic to peanuts (make her have an allergic reaction in the story)  
Has an extensive library of teenage romance books  
Is a great actor and can fake cry  
Admits to herself that she is somewhat of an attention who-re because she doesn't believe she is good enough for anyone  
Sometimes unintentionally hurts relationships due to her flirtiness, not a lot of the girls really like her, is pretty good friends with the guys

All credit goes to z3stygurl97 (she helped me a lot. Thank you so much!)

Jara:

Name-Claire Hope Clarke

Nickname-Cleo, Bubbles, Ho-Ho, Hope

Parents-Mara, and Jerome

Siblings-any other Jara kids

Romantic intrest(and status)-an amfie kid

Family history-you decide

Favorite color-Light blue, yellow, purple, pink

Favorite food-Mozzeralla sticks

Favorite animal-Penguin

Favorite band-Selena gomez and the scene

Favorite type of music-pop/country

Favorite song-Last christmas-taylor swift and Summer not hot-Selena Gomez & the scene

Favorite subject-Music, and Reading

Favorite book-Narnia

Favorite tv show-Jessie

Favorite movie-Narnia

Like/dislikes school?-mainly likes

Least favorite color-Orange

Least favorite food-Snails

Least favorite animal-Shark

Least favorite band-Fresh beat band

Least favorite type of music-rap

Least favorite song-a fresh beat band song

Least favorite subject-Math

Least favorite book-Math book

Least favorite tv show-Barney

Least favorite movie-Fred

Personality-Sweet, but is sneaky and cunning. Is good at manipulating people and is friends with everyone.

Most like-Mara

Best friend-an amfie girl

Enemy-a moy kid

History-you decide

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)-10

Birthday-May 5, 2000 at 5:00 a.m.

Play any instruments?-guitar

Accent-Any she is great at accents

Height-4'0"

Weight-70 lbs.

Hair-Dark curly brown hair at her shoulders

Eyes-light blue with long lashes

Face-Heart-shaped

Skin tone-Fair

Overall appearance-Small and innocent looking

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- Country girl

Sports?-

none

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)-Nerd

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)-American

Role model-Her parents

Other information pertaining to character- Her weak spot is on her neck and on her wrists. Is very ticklish

All credit goes to anubissibuna

Name- Beatrice Elizabeth Clarke

Nickname- To her friends, she's Bea, to her enemy she is Beatrice, to her crush, she is Clarke

Parents- Mara Jaffray, Jerome Clarke

Siblings- The other Jara child

Romantic intrest(and status)- Crush on one of the Peddie children, tries to deny her crush on him

Family history- Highschool sweethearts, was... conceived after honeymoon, relatively quick, ok, enough of that, her parents knew they wanted to send her there when she was young

Favorite color- Yellow, because it seems so happy, and it reminds her of sunny days and dandelions

Favorite food- Fish and Chips

Favorite animal- Giraffe

Favorite band- ABBA

Favorite type of music- Disco, Pop

Favorite song- On and On and On by ABBA (her study song)(and Whole New Way by the Scissor Sisters because it is her guilty pleasure song)

Favorite subject- Everything, very much takes after her mother like that, wants to do her best in everything, this leads to a lot of pressure

Favorite book- The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo for its gritty realism and great portrayal of that time period

Favorite tv show- Doctor Who, Sherlock, Discovery TV shows, Most Extreme on Animal Planets

Favorite movie- Anastasia from Disney (she's a sucker for Disney Movies)

Like/dislikes school?- She loves school, considers it an escape from all the house drama

Least favorite color- She hates the color pink, thinks its an over-rated color

Least favorite food- she hates chinese food because in her mind it tastes really weird, this is only because she got food poisoning from take out once

Least favorite animal- Her least favorite animal is the leech. She has haunting nightmares of being covered in leeches.

Least favorite band- Her least favorite band is Nirvana because she thinks their songs are too loud and metal-ish

Least favorite type of music- She doesn't like metal or anything too loud

Least favorite song- Smells like Teen Spirit, Nirvana (don't get me wrong, I love the song but I just wanna fit her character)

Least favorite subject- Her least favorite subject if any is drama because there isn't a calculation for drama, unlike other subjects

Least favorite book- Her least favorite book is The Chocolate Wars because it had nothing to do with chocolate and wasn't really enjoyable, in fact, it was painful

Least favorite tv show- She does not like 16 and Pregnant and thinks its a bad message for society

Least favorite movie- The Room

Personality- Shy girl and very studious, she can overstudy until she causes herself pain. She always thinks that everything she does isn't good enough which makes her degrade herself. She can be too naive a lot of the time and usually gets pranked because of this. She becomes friends with Sophie who stands up for her, sort of like the Mara/Amber relationship but with more Patricia put in. She is also very good at hiding her feelings and usually bottles them up, and then snaps, which is rarely because she is extremely patient.

Most like- Mara, her mother

Best friend- Sophie Jenna Devenish, my other OC

Enemy- Probably the prankster boys, the Amfie and Peddie kids because she's friends with Sophie, but they are nicer to her

History- She lived with her parents until she was able to enter the school. She has a healthy family life and she has a brother who annoys her

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)- 13

Birthday- December 25th, 1998. Some people forget her birthday because it is on Christmas

Play any instruments?- No

Accent- English, very delicate, a bit whinny sounding when she is annoyed

Height- 5'2

Weight- 98 lbs

Hair- Short, wispy black hair, longer than her chin, with side-swept bangs, only ever worn down because it is too short to wear in a ponytail. Sometimes, it annoys her because it gets in her face

Eyes- Brown, a bit big, normal length eyelashes, wide eyes, thinnish eyebrows

Face- Heart shaped face, defined cheekbones, small nose, really thin lips

Skin tone- Olive/Brown like her mother

Overall appearance- Very modest in dressing. Wears jeans and t-shirts, layers a lot to fill herself out because she is small and also because she gets cold easily, has a collection of jackets that she wears, rarely wears skirts and dresses.

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- Shy, modest little Christian girl (is that a stereotype? You know what I'm talking about right?)

Sports?- No, which gives her another aspect to bond with Sophie, they usually hang at the back. She is agile though and avoids a lot of balls in dodgeball, usually is the last one standing.

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- Shy girl, a bit judgemental and stereotypes a lot of people

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)- Large, sophisticated language that confuses people, uses text talk when she's online

Role model- Gandhi, because of his quotes and humanitarian work

All credit goes to z3stygurl97

Name- Kyle Clarke

Nickname- Trickmaster(by Amfie boy)

Parents- Mara and Jerome

Siblings- other Jara kids

Romantic intrest(and status)- doesn't matter. maybe a Moy? or Peddie.

Family history- doesn't matter.

Favorite color- Green

Favorite food- Sphagetti

Favorite animal- Snake

Favorite band- Doesn't matter.

Favorite type of music- Rock

Favorite song- doesn't matter.

Favorite subject- Math

Favorite book- doesn't matter

Favorite tv show- Wipeout

Favorite movie- Hangover

Like/dislikes school?- okay

Least favorite color- Pink

Least favorite food- Brussel sprouts

Least favorite animal- Flamingo

Least favorite band- Cody simpson

Least favorite type of music- Classical

Least favorite song- doesn't matter.

Least favorite subject- English

Least favorite book- doesn't matter

Least favorite tv show- Dora

Least favorite movie- Dora movie

Personality- He's smart like Mara but isn't a nerd. he acts like Jerome, always being sly and coming up with scams.

Most like- Jerome

Best friend- Amfie boy

Enemy- doesn't matter

History- He got kicked out of a few schools for pulling scams.

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)- 13

Birthday- January 25, 2015

Play any instruments?- guitar

Accent- British

Height- 5'7

Weight- 110

Hair- Dark like Mara's.

Eyes- Brown.

Face- He looks like Jerome.

Skin tone- Dark like Mara.

Overall appearance- Looks like Jerome with Mara's skintone.

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- City/bad boy

Sports?- Soccer(football)

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- Joker

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)- Normal/proper but no big words.

Role model- Jerome

All credit goes to HOA luver

Moy:

Name- Emaline Scarlett Elizabeth Campbell (She only likes to be called Emily, and if anyone calls her by her birth name, she politely corrects them)

Nickname- Em or Emalou

Parents- Mick/Joy

Siblings- Other Moy kids... I saw one on there named Charlie... If you'd like I'll send you another Moy girl that I have in mind.

Romantic intrest(and status)- Single... for now ;)

Family history- Her parents lived in America for most of her life so she has an american accent with just a bit of British mixed in.

Favorite color- Lavender

Favorite food- Sushi

Favorite animal- Dog

Favorite band- None.

Favorite type of music- All, especially Irish.

Favorite song- Mean by Taylor Swift

Favorite subject- Anatomy

Favorite book- Hunger Games

Favorite tv show- Glee

Favorite movie- Beauty and the Beast

Like/dislikes school?- Loves

Least favorite color- Orange

Least favorite food- Bananas

Least favorite animal- Cats

Least favorite band- Dunno.

Least favorite type of music- Rock

Least favorite song- Not sure.

Least favorite subject- Math.

Least favorite book- Not sure.

Least favorite tv show- Dunno.

Least favorite movie- Not sure.

Personality- ery sweet and easy to get along with. Always goes out of her way for people. She is very independant and dosen't like to be too nurtured, although with her family she usually is. She always smiles at any random person she may see because, as she says "You never know what someone is going through. Sometimes something as simple as a smile and a kind word can make someone's day." She has a huge soft spot for people in need. She is a competitive Irish Dancer and as she says "If I couldn't dance, most of my heart would be shattered. I would pretty much just die." Since she is an Irish Dancer she is in pain quite often, but to her it is worth it.

Most like- She has the girly and funny of Amber, the sensitivity of Fabian, the love for adventure of Nina and none of her parents (thank goodness)

Best friend- Her sister

Enemy- None.

History-

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)- 13

Birthday- November 13

Play any instruments?- Piano and Violin

Accent- American with a bit of British mixed in.

Height- 5'1 1/2

Weight- 108

Hair- Ash blonde and shiny and rib-cage length. She usualy wears it in natural waves or elaborate braids.

Eyes- Striking blue and long lashes

Face- Oval face shape, natural blush and a small nose, but not too small.

Skin tone- Pale and sunburns easily.

Overall appearance- Very pretty.

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- California Girl. She looks like a snob but really isn't.

Sports?- Competitive Irish Dancing. She stinks at anything else.

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- Goody-Goody

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)- American proper.

Role model- Not sure.

Other information pertaining to character- PM me if you have any questions!

_

Name- Katherine Jade Alexandria Campbell (Kate)

Nickname- Kate or Kit-Kat

Parents- Mick and Joy

Siblings- Emily (her twin, though they don't look alike)

Romantic intrest(and status)- Single for now, but she is kinda boy-crazy.

Family history- Same as Emily.

Favorite color- "Jade" green ;)

Favorite food- Japanese

Favorite animal- Dolphin

Favorite band- Paramore

Favorite type of music- Pop

Favorite song- Rockstar by Christina Aguilera

Favorite subject- Math

Favorite book- Hunger Games (Emily and Kate bond over the Hunger games, they are utterly OBSESSED with it)

Favorite tv show- Glee

Favorite movie- Hunger Games

Like/dislikes school?- It's okay.

Least favorite color- Black

Least favorite food- Broccoli

Least favorite animal- Cats

Least favorite band- None

Least favorite type of music- Dunno.

Least favorite song- Not sure.

Least favorite subject- Reading

Least favorite book- Dunno.

Least favorite tv show- Not sure.

Least favorite movie- Not sure.

Personality- Bubbly and talkative... Sometimes too talkative. Sometimes she is really blunt and she has tons of blonde moments. She is mostly nice and sometimes sweet but she isn't afraid to speak her mind and tell people what she thinks (but she isn't mean). She is very popular but kind of gets bored with the popularity.

Most like- Amber but not quite as girly.

Best friend- Emily. They tell each other EVERYTHING and can finish eachother's sentences without even realizing it.

Enemy- Nobody.

History-

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)- 13 (5 minutes older than Emily.)

Birthday- November 13

Play any instruments?- Guitar

Accent- Like Emily's but a little more british.

Height- 5'3

Weight- 110

Hair- Light brown and chest length, just a bit shorter than Emily's.

Eyes- Blue but a deeper sea blue than Emily's.

Face- Oval shaped and the same nose as Emily's, wider eyes than Emily's.

Skin tone- A bit more tanned than Emilys.

Overall appearance- Pretty.

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- Like Emily, she appears snobbish.

Sports?- Not really.

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- Snob

All credit for both twins goes to emmie113

Nathan Campbell

Nate

Parents Mick and Joy

Siblings Other chosen moy kids

Family History- He is also the second oldest in the family and annoys his younger siblings

Romantic Interest Juliana Sweet Dating

Fav Color- Red

Fav Food- Pizza

Fav animal- Bat

Fav Band - 3 Doors Down

Fav Type of Music- Rock and Roll

Fav Song- American Idiot

Fav Subject- Art

Fav Book- The Hunger Games

Fav Tv show Fear Factor

Fav Movie- Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2

Likes School

Least Fav Color- Grey

Least Fav food Fish

Least Fav aniaml- Mouse

Least Fav Band- none

Least Fav Type of Music- Country

Least Fav song- Amigos Para Siempre

Least Fav Book- War and Peace

Least Fav Tv Show- SpongeBob

Least Fav Movie- Smurfs

Personality: He is likely to protect his Friends and girlfriend

Most Like: Mick

Best Friend Amfie boy

Enemy- none

History: He hates his older sibling because he is smarter than him

Age 11

bIRTHDAY MARCH 9 2001

Drums

Accent British

Height 5'2

Weight 100 pounds

Hair Blonde

Eyes Brown

Face regular

Tan

Athletic

City Boy

Football (Soccer)

Personality Class Athlethe

Speech Type Proper

Role Model The Big Show

Other info none

Name- Karen Amanda Campbell

Nickname- Kar, Mandy, Are, Belle

Parents- Two unnamed parents (she was adopted)

Siblings- The three other Moy kids

Romantic intrest(and status)- No crush on the other kids, misses her friends back home, but she can have any love interest

Family history- She lived in an orphanage in Africa up until she was four when the Campbells adopted her (they're humanitarians) and has lived in London in an apartment ever since with her siblings

Favorite color- Her favorite color is silver

Favorite food- She likes lemon bakewells, but they only come out once a year

Favorite animal- Her favorite animal is the cheetah

Favorite band- Her favorite band is The Cinematic Orchestra

Favorite type of music- Classical

Favorite song- Soda by the Cinematic Orchestra

Favorite subject- Her favorite subject is French

Favorite book- her favorite book is The Pilgrim's Progress (not a Christian but likes reading)

Favorite tv show- Her favorite TV show is the Maury show which she watches online because she thinks its funny

Favorite movie- Her favorite movie is the Phantom of the Opera

Like/dislikes school?- She likes school for the most part and is a dilligent worker

Least favorite color- Her least favorite color is lime green

Least favorite food- Her least favorite food is spaghetti

Least favorite animal- Her least favorite animal is the wild boar

Least favorite band- Her least favorite band is Katy Perry in general

Least favorite type of music- Pop

Least favorite song- Part of Me

Least favorite subject- Her least favorite subject is math because she gets confused easily

Least favorite book- Her least favorite book is Twilight

Least favorite tv show- Her least favorite TV show is the Kardashians

Least favorite movie- Her least favorite movie is any Horror Movie

Personality- She is very cold to most people, and very overprotective of her siblings. She doesn't engage in much conversation because she does feel like she fits in. She only opens up to a few people and that rarely ever happens. She picks fights easily and holds a lot of grudges. Easily she can feel guilty though and usually regrets it the next day. She is very straight to the point and hates people who are fake. She is very close to Joy and considers her her real mom. No one really knows who she is and she likes it like that.

Most like- She is most like Jerome in being secretive but isn't really like anyone else.

Best friend- She will mostly have no friends but just be very over protective of her siblings and only hang out with them, but could become friends with a Fabina kid

Enemy- She does not like Zooey Marissa Sweet because she thinks she is an idiot and is just playing up the whole fake girl vibe

History- She lived in a nice apartment with her parents because Mick is a successful football player and earns a lot and in the time she was there managed to read a lot of their books

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)- 13, really almost fourteen

Birthday- January 1st, 1998

Play any instruments?- She plays the violin very well and wants to be a teacher one day

Accent- She has a very English accent with a slight African lilt which some people are confused by

Height- 5'6

Weight- 105 lbs

Hair- Her hair is in thin braids that are in corn-rows. It is mid length-ish and she wears all of them in a side ponytail most of the time.

Eyes- Her eyes are brown and average sized

Face- Her face is round shaped. She has plump lips, a normal nose, a big forehead. This does not look strange on her though

Skin tone- Black, dark brown

Overall appearance- Dresses conservatively and plainly, usually long sleeved shirts and jeans with a jacket, doesn't care what people think of what she wears

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- Emo, lonerish kid

Sports?- Good at running and netball

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- Stoic Emo Girl

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)- Proper talk, no text talk

Role model- Her adopted mom

Other information pertaining to character-

Never really gets emotional

Avoids everyone

Average student

All credit again goes to z3stygurl97

Other:

Name- Sophie Jenna Devenish

Nickname- Soph, Jenn

Parents- Rufus Zeno, Vera Devenish (high school fling between the two, sort of disturbing, I know. Given to Vera's sister to be raised. Thinks her aunt is her mother)

Siblings- No direct siblings, three cousins, Mark, Rebecca and Tracey

Romantic intrest(and status)- Possible love interest with an Amfie child, if there is a Fabina child she will like him just to play up the forbidden love angle

Family history- Her parents gave her to her aunt to be raised, is oblivious to who her parents are, should meet her mother in the story for a reunion, maybe don't make Vera as bad? Her aunt and uncles are very much liberals and border on being hippies, let her do a lot of different things, sort of stuck in the 80s-90s

Favorite color- She likes the color green and orange, anything bright.

Favorite food- Roast, especially yorkshire puddings with all the gravy in the middle, calls them gravy boats

Favorite animal- Her favorite animal is the cat, and she hates snakes

Favorite band- Her favorite band is Queen, she also likes the Rolling Stones, Genesis, and she also likes Elton John

Favorite type of music- Old Rock/Pop, Some classical, indie

Favorite song- Empty Garden by Elton John

Favorite subject- Music class, Maths

Favorite book- The Book Thief by Markus Zuzak, because it made her cry

Favorite tv show- The Young Ones, Doctor Who

Favorite movie- The Lord of the Rings trilogy

Like/dislikes school? Yes, likes school because she is ok at most subjects

Least favorite color- Mustard, Black

Least favorite food- Seafood. Hates it

Least favorite animal- Snake

Least favorite band- Anything Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj. Does not like mainstream pop music

Least favorite type of music- Mainstream pop, dubstep

Least favorite song- Stupid Hoe, OMG by Jenna Rose

Least favorite subject- Drama, is easily tongue-tied and nervous in front of huge crowds

Least favorite book- Kopy Kat

Least favorite tv show- MTV shows

Least favorite movie- Valentines Day, hates valentines because she has never had a date

Personality- Loud in front of small crowds, generally quiet, hot-headed, quick to judge, likes to gossip

Most like- Vera in sort of sneaky, evil attitude (you can make her a bit evil), sort of like Patricia

Best friend- She will be best friends with one of the Moy kids, preferrably the boy, maybe make her date the Moy kid at first?

Enemy- The Amfie/Peddie kid because they know about their parent's past and think she's evil so they shun her

History- Lived with her Aunt up until she was older when they saw potential in her and sent her to the school.

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)- 13, really close to being 14,

Birthday- December 14th, 1998

Play any instruments?- Piano, Ukelele

Accent- British, very thick British, probably more Southern English accent, can do a lot of impersonations of accents, her most favorite being Indian and Vietnamese

Height- Pretty tall, 5'7, makes her intimidating, people talk about her height all the time

Weight- 110 pounds

Hair- Ginger/Blonde, long and thin, sort of like Vera's, no bangs but just a middle part, doesn't believe in drying her hair with a blow dryer or straightening it because she doesn't want to damage her hair, usually wears it loose or in a sloppy ponytail

Eyes- Blue/Grey, darker on the edges, thick brown eyelashes

Face- Round face shape, plump lips, a bit of a large nose, good eyebrows, a bit bushy because she doesn't pluck them, a beauty mark under her right eye

Skin tone- Tan/Pale, she likes to spend time outdoors

Overall appearance- Her appearance is quite crazy and over the top, in your face. She doesn't really care what the trends are and isn't afraid to tell people that. A normal outfit for her would probably be a pair of purple skinny jeans, a loud top, usually with a cartoon character on it, and ugg boots. She dresses for comfort, not style

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- Art student I guess, the sort of person that doesn't really care what they wear

Sports?- No, horrible at coordination, the results of that would be horrible.

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)- Stereotypically, she would be the one that isn't afraid to speak her mind and opinions, sort of like Patricia, but mix that in with a bit of gypsy/hippie and 80s rock. She the kid that appreciates the old songs

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)- Proper, hates text talk, doesn't use a lot of large words, will use a lot of analogies, swears a lot when she speaks because thats how her aunt and uncle talked

Role model- John Lennon and Elton John

Other information pertaining to character- Sometimes she gets moody over the fact that she doesn't feel like she belongs, she only keeps her family life secret, will get violent easily when provoked, pertaining to the mystery she might help but then be forced to turn on them by her mom who wants to avenge Rufus

All credit goes once more to z3stygurl97

I am going to try to update some other things soon but I am technically grounded from the computer and the only way im typing this is because I begged not to go to a baseball game, which I love to do, and they are going to be gone until 5 and im not allowed to eat until they get hoem so I get no lunch so I can do this. You should feel honored. Thank you once again, im still taking entries though!

-abby


	3. Ryan

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! I will be updating a lot this weekend (check a dance to remember for more details also on my disappearance and just to read it.) but here is my other amfie child. I love all of the characters I got, I still need younger kids but here is a child I made up (with my friend Sydney [Patricia {me and all of my friends nicknamed each other HOA characters, I'm amber}] and my friend Alex [Nina])!**

Blank SibunAmber oc skeleton-

Name- Ryan David Lewis

Nickname-none

Parents-Amber and Alfie

Siblings-other Lewis's

Romantic interest (and status)- Madi Rutter (Crush)

Family history-

Favorite color-Blue

Favorite food-Cinnamon Rolls

Favorite animal- eagle

Favorite band-Nirvana (he loves 80's and 90's Music)

Favorite type of music- Grunge Rock

Favorite song- Smells like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) (me and my friends wanted to listen to this song so the DJ made us head bang the whole song to be able to listen to it )

Favorite subject- Drama

Favorite book-Harry Potter

Favorite TV show- NCIS

Favorite movie- Insidious

Like/dislikes school?- is okay with it

Least favorite color-orange

Least favorite food-beans

Least favorite animal-mice

Least favorite band- Justin Bieber

Least favorite type of music- Classical

Least favorite song- Baby ( Justin Bieber)

Least favorite subject-Science

Least favorite book- Tuck Everlasting

Least favorite tv show- Jersey Shore

Least favorite movie- Never Say Never

Personality- very sensitive, a nice guy who is never mean and over all a good guy. He occasionally jokes around but is very kind and passionate. He would never hurt a fly yet loves grunge music. He is understanding and a good listener. Kind of a push over but will assert himself when need be.

Most like- Fabian

Best friend-Nathan Campbell

Enemy-none

History-none

Age(1-4,8,10,11,12,13)-12

Birthday-September 15, 2017

Play any instruments?- guitar

Accent-British

Height-5"4

Weight-120 lbs

Hair-light light brown almost dark blonde

Eyes- blue and brown

Face- handsome, well groomed

Skin tone- naturally tan

Overall appearance- cool calm guy

Stereotypical look (like surfer dude, California girl, city boy, etc.)- popular guy

Sports?- football

Stereotypical personality class (joker, nerd, shy girl, bad boy, etc.)-sensitive guy

Speech type(proper,text talk, American, large words,etc.)-proper

Role model-none

Other information pertaining to character- Fairly popular


	4. Offical chapter one preview

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! I am going to update while I can but I have tennis camp this week, next week, vbs the next week, kwior tour the next week, and one free week until a 2 week vacation to the lovely island of Hilton head. I also am biking about 2-10 miles a day to train for tennis this fall. Anyway, my mom said she will buy me mark of Athena after school the day it comes out so I will have to use my nook during the day, but I like to read it for real the first time through so I persuaded her to let me wake up at 5 in the morning the day it comes out so I can bike to target and get the actual book! I am so happy! Anyway, I have a preview of the next generation! Here we go!**

Madi's POV

I loaded my trunk into the back of my family's suv and smiled. Today my parents would be driving me to my new boarding school, The school where they met. I'm even staying in Anubis house, where they lived in. My best friend Macey was going too, and we would be sharing a room, just like our mums. I am so excited but nervous at the same time. Mum and dad had a lot of fun at Anubis but they also died A LOT. My mum still has the locket that the woman, sara, my middle namesake, gave her. She says I will get it when I turn 16. No clue why I have to wait but im fine. As long as that old creep, victor, doesn't still live at the house. Mum and dad said he was immortal but the first year mum lived there, dad threw out the "elixir", some magic potion type liquid that kept him immortal so he should have died by now. Key word _should._ With all of the stories my parents and there friends, Auntie Amber, Aunt Patricia, Aunt Joy, Aunt Mara, Uncle Jerome, Uncle Krouger (as Aunt Patricia taught me to call him from a young age), Uncle Mick, and Alfie (he likes to mess with me so I took away his uncle status), I wouldn't be surprised if my old cat, muffin (A/N Tell me if you get it), was plopped down on the couch when I arrived. It would be an adventure certainly.


End file.
